FanChar: Salem Empyrdom
"You have made it this far, my friend... But i'm afraid this is as far as you can get." --- Salem Empyrdom History TBA Quotes "Greetings, I am Salem Empyrdom, the former Militarist Director of the HMO." Salem introducing himself. "What? Am I hearing you correctly? You say you want to fight me? My friend, that is a very bad idea." Salem when entering a Fight. "Sorry friend, but I clearly outmatched you." Salem when winning a fight. "...Huh...... well played." Salem when losing a fight. MTBA Relations with other Characters in Canon Relatives Trevor Empyrdom: Father, Deceased Amanda Empyrdom: Mother, Deceased Allies/Friends Anyone with an Allied Relationship with the Hectic Militarist Organization The Gunma Core ??? Neutral/Rivals Basically anyone that's not listed above or below -3- ??? Enemies/Hostile Anyone with a Hostile Relationship with the Hectic Militarist Organization Rilux Threat ??? Physical Appearance Salem is a 6 Foot 1 Inch Caucasian Human, that weighs about 195 Pounds. He wears a Teal Shirt, with Black Pants, along with Cyan Shoes. He has Brown Hair, that's in the style of a Short and Spiky haircut. His SHMD Jetpack would be on his back, with his Y65V-2 Laser Rifle in a leatherholster on the Jetpack, along with his Y49G-1 Plasma Sword is in a leather holster on his Right Hip. Personality and Traits Salem is a rather a lonely individual, and he prefers to keep it that way, as he doesn't usually resort to speaking to others directly, only speaking via Radio Communication. On the rare occasions that he does get out of his little hidey hole, it's surprising that he doesn't appear to be remotely shy, and appears to be well mannered. He is usually looking to make alliances with worthy Factions, in order to increase his Faction's influence. He is a Experienced Strategist/Tactician, able to make decisions that can help himself, his Faction, or his allies. Overall, he is a lonely, well mannered Strategist, who looks to make every opportunity to make himself, and his Allies stronger. Weapons Y65V-2 Laser Rifle The Y65V-2 Laser Rifle is a Infantry Weapon that is used commonly by AER Loyalists. The Laser Rifle has a High Rate of Fire, with Moderate Range, Accuracy, and Damage. The Laser Rifle is a good weapon to use against Infantry, but not so much against Vehicles. This weapon is very commonly used, even by high ranking officials, even the Militarist Director. Y49G-1 Plasma Sword The Y49G-1 Plasma Sword is a powerful Anti-Infantry Melee Weapon, that are used very commonly by AER Commanding Officers (Including le Militarist Director). The Sword allows to deal devastating damage to hostile Infantry, while also being able to block incoming Projectile Fire and Melee Attacks. They are extremely lethal to anything that makes contact with it's blade, however the Sword is mainly ineffective against Land Vehicles, should it's user not be much experienced with CQC. Special Abilities/Gadgets Orbital Strike Beacon Salem's Orbital Strike Beacon is a Stickable Device that allows Salem to call in an immediate Orbital Strike upon the target the beacon was stuck on. The Orbital Strike itself is fired from a personal Satellite upon a planet that Salem is currently on, and the Strike shows very little to no warning for it's target. The strike is perfect to be used against Infantry, Land Vehicles, and Aircraft (Spacecraft if possible). However, if the Satellite is disabled/destroyed, the Beacon will not work, and the Orbital Strike would not be delivered. If Salem were to throw multiple Beacons on the same target, then Salem's Ultimate Attack: The Orbital Bombshell, will be triggered, and the Satellite will fire an overcharged Blast, at the expense of self-disabling itself for a long time. SHMD-35 Jetpack Salem's SHMD-35 Jetpack, is a lightweight Jetpack, that allows Salem to travel in the air at speeds reaching 125 MPH, maximum. The Jetpack also allows Salem to engage in Aerial Combat, and, depending on some opponents, would hold an advantage in the air, if the combatant has little to no effectiveness against Air targets. This Jetpack is extremely useful, however, being fueled by Solar Energy, the Jetpack can only be active for 2 hours, before having to be recharged, otherwise it'll be disabled. If any damage were to be inflicted on the Jetpack, there is a chance it might short-circuit, and malfunction. Personal Vehicles ASAV-47 (Personal Gunship) Armored Swarmer Attack VTOL TBA MAWPT-901 (Personal Land Vehicle) Mobile Armored Weapons Platform and Transport TBA AHPV-68 (Personal Naval/Vessel Unit) Armored Hectic Patrol Vessel TBA Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths All of Salem's Strengths and Advantages are listed below. Ranged Combat Salem is quite experienced in Ranged Combat, being quite effective when using HMO Firearms. Because of his experience, his accuracy with some weapons are increased. Close Quarters Combat (Swordsman) Salem is quite the swordsman, being able to exceed some in Close Quarters Combat preferring the use of Blades, rather than Hand-to-Hand or other Melee Weapon (Although he will take them if the situation calls for it). Advanced Equipment Salem as a variety of Advanced Equipment, such as Laser Rifles, Plasma Swords, and Orbital Strike Beacons, making him a more dangerous opponent to some. Effective Vehicles Salem's three Personal Vehicles were designed to take on any target, whether it's Infantry, Land Vehicle, or Aircraft/Spacecraft, his vehicles will usually take them on, with devastating effect. Weaknesses All of Salem's Weaknesses, Disadvantages, and Difficulties are listed below. Non-Vehicular Weaponry (W/O Personal Vehicles) Safe for his Orbital Strike Beacon, Salem lacks the necessary weapons needed to take on Vehicles, and thus without Anti-Armor Support, he could get majorly wounded, or even killed, when facing a Vehicle. Lightly Armored Although Salem is more mobile, having no armor makes Salem not tank as much damage as others, meaning if he were to get hit... he's gonna get pretty injured (depending on the attack though). Electromagnetic Pulses Because Salem's equipment is ran on Electronics, one shot/blast of an EMP will make him extremely vulnerable in a fight, forcing him to resort to own his bare hands. Trivia # The name Salem Empyrdom comes from both "Salem Misthophorius", and the "Empyrdom of Anticytheris", both from the Ancient Kings Continuity made by User: Aethervallum. # ??? Gallery Wanna make some art of thee character, and post it online? Here ya go o3o Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Gunma Characters Category:J.T.H's Characters Category:Soldier Category:Born from a different planet Category:Special unit Category:Special character